


【德哈PWP】论养兄弟成为骨科的可能性

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 德拉科：半夜被暗恋已久的弟弟口醒了怎么办？自己还射在他的脸上，两次。谁能告诉我弟弟是怎么了？我该怎么办？在线等，十万火急！哈利：直接上了就好。





	【德哈PWP】论养兄弟成为骨科的可能性

**Author's Note:**

> 年上，差十五岁，麻瓜，养兄弟设定  
> 三十五岁医生德x二十岁大学生哈  
> 艹哭，叫daddy，夜袭  
> 许久没开车，手有点生，请别介意

哈利推开大门，家里和他离开的时候差不多，空旷的客厅，沙发上的靠垫摆得整整齐齐，所见之处一尘不染。他推着两个沉重的行李箱回到自己的房间，里面有简单的几件家具，床上放着几个蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠的玩偶，书架和衣柜都被塞得满满当当的。

哈利打开箱子，把干净的衣服收拾好放在一边，抱着要洗的脏衣服扔到洗衣房的脏衣篓里，此时，他刚好看见德拉科把车停在家门口，从车上下来，将车后座里的各种食材拎出来。

看见了小半个学期不见的哥哥，哈利开心地踮了踮脚，可紧接着他就看见了副驾驶上下来了一个年轻漂亮的姐姐，她和德拉科聊了会天，而德拉科目送着她进了对面的房子后才抱着牛皮纸袋进了家门。

有女朋友了吗？哈利皱了眉，不开心地把衣服往衣篓里一扔就回到了自己的房间。

 

德拉科打开家门的时候发现门口玄关处多了一双运动鞋少了一双拖鞋，接着又听见哈利的房间里传来声音。他着急地蹭下皮鞋抱着纸袋就冲向哈利的卧室。

“咳，嘿，你回来了？”德拉科右手握拳放在面前咳了一下，左手抱着一堆食材看着哈利把厚厚的专业书塞到书架里，“怎么不提前和我讲一声？我好去接你回家。一个人拿两个箱子很麻烦吧？”

“还好，我习惯了。”哈利把他的战略管理课本塞到书架上，拍了拍手插着腰看着书桌上摊着的纸质资料，“而且你不是很忙吗？不用特意过来接我，我已经长大了，可以照顾自己了。我们班好多同学都已经搬出家里在外面找房子住了，我在想开学的时候要不要也在校外租个房子，少给你添麻烦。”

“我没有很忙，最近医院事情不多，没什么大手术。住在宿舍不好吗？如果不想住宿舍的话，可以回家住，我给你买辆车？这样上下学方便一点？而且你什么时候给我添麻烦了？”

“你不是找女朋友了吗？我住在家里你们......不是不太方便吗？”哈利侧过头看着德拉科。

德拉科看着哈利好一会儿都没有说话。

“呃，我没有女朋友啊？你是不是又听潘西瞎说了？”

“跟你一起回来的那个不是吗？住我们对面房子的那个？”

“哦，你说她啊。邻居而已，在超市遇到的，她的车爆胎了我就带她回来了。说过几次话没有很熟，你别误会了。我这个年纪要找女朋友有点难啊，不像你，大学里追你的女生是不是很多？”德拉科迈着腿跨过哈利放在地上的摊开的行李箱，帮他把干净的衣服放到衣柜里。一两个月不见，哈利似乎长高了，上次还只到自己的肩膀，现在都快窜到自己下巴这儿了。

“邻居吗？我还以为是你女朋友，她看着挺漂亮的。”在德拉科看不见的地方，哈利的嘴角向上翘了翘，“是有一些女生说喜欢我，但是我没有答应她们，她们不是我喜欢的类型。”

德拉科放衣服的手一顿，他微微低头看着弟弟的小脑袋，揉了揉，“不是你喜欢的类型......有喜欢的人了？”他的声音哑哑的，将自己不舍不安的情绪完美地伪装成为弟弟有喜欢的人而感到开心的心情。

“嗯。”哈利把最后一件衣服放到柜子里，躲过德拉科想捏他脸颊的手，“晚饭吃什么，我有点饿了。”

“芦笋海鲜面，想喝什么汤？”

“都可以。”

“嗯，那你先休息一下，我待会叫你。”德拉科转身走出哈利的卧室，原本因为见到弟弟而开心的心情逐渐被弟弟有了喜欢的人这个消息带来的怅然若失和不舍取代。

就在他即将走出房门的时候，哈利跨过两个行李箱从背后抱住了他。

“怎么了？不开心？在学校里遇到什么麻烦了吗？”许久没有被弟弟拥抱的德拉科慌了，就在这一瞬间他脑海里闪过了无数个念头：哈利可能不开心了，他在学校里可能被欺负了，也可能考试没考好而太难过了。怎么办，我是应该捐栋楼给他的学校让他顺利毕业还是找人收拾一下那些让他不开心的人？嗯，要不都做一下吧？反正有钱。

“没什么，有点想你了。”哈利的额头抵在德拉科的背上，闻着他身上淡淡的木香调香水，想着哥哥现在还是自己的，就觉得一切美好无比。

 

 

夜晚，哈利悄悄地推开德拉科的卧室门，他把拖鞋放在门口，轻手轻脚地进去，踩在地毯上趴悄悄向他移动，趴在德拉科的床边，看着他的睡颜。

窗帘只拉了一层纱，清冷的月光照在德拉科脸上给他蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，他成熟俊朗的容貌在月光下显得柔和了几分。哈利微笑着看着自己名义上的哥哥，他想起四年前的一天，当他意识到他对德拉科的感情不再是兄弟友爱之后，他便有意无意地躲着德拉科，减少和他的相处，以免自己一不小心就在他面前红了脸告了白。

所以，自那之后，他们兄弟的关系慢慢开始降温，原本无话不说的两人在哈利有意的回避下生疏了几分。而德拉科没有意识到哈利的那些小心思，他只当这是弟弟进入了青春期不愿意与哥哥亲近，和他之间有了代沟——他当然不愿意事情变成这样，碍于哥哥的身份他本身就不能对暗恋已久的弟弟做出过分亲密的举动，而现在连相处时间也要变少，他可不会接受！——因此他不断地尝试和哈利沟通，从繁忙的工作中抽出更多的时间来陪他了解他，但这一切适得其反，哈利躲得更远了。

就这样，两个彼此爱慕的人因为这一层兄弟关系和十五岁的年龄差距久久没有开口，彼此都在暗中隐秘又热烈地爱着对方，但是一切感情却只能止步在兄弟。

 

“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利小声地叫了几声，见德拉科没有回应，他紧张地抿了抿唇，爬上了床，大着胆子钻进了被子。

 

被子里热乎乎的，还带着一股德拉科常用的沐浴露的香味，哈利艰难地弯着身子跨过德拉科的一条腿，挤进了他的双腿之间，伸出手小心翼翼地拽下了德拉科的睡裤和底裤。

 

德拉科睁开眼睛，发现自己正坐在办公室的椅子上，而哈利正跪在自己腿间吮吸吞吐着自己的阴茎。

“哈利！”德拉科推开哈利，有些仓皇地用外套盖住自己的下身，他不可置信地看着哈利，而后者也同样不可置信地看着他。

“我....我弄疼你了吗？”哈利爬上德拉科的椅子在他的侧颈上磨蹭，“抱歉，我可能太急了，”他咬住德拉科的耳垂，“我猜是因为我半个学期没见到我亲爱的哥哥了，太想你......和你的阴茎了。”

德拉科愣愣地看着怀里带着温热体温的哈利，尽管这一切看起来很真实，但是他清楚地知道这一切不过是他的一个梦而已。因为只有在他的梦里，哈利才会和以前一样地向他撒娇，要他抱要他亲。从很久之前开始——久到德拉科也不记得到底是什么时候了——哈利就频繁地出现在他的梦里，一开始只是兄弟之间的打闹日常，后来却越来越不可收拾。哈利出现他的梦里，开始抱他，开始亲他，开始红着脸看他说喜欢哥哥很久了，到现在，竟然开始跪在他双腿之间为他口交。

他闭上眼用手扶着额头——不得不承认德拉科的理智在这个时候根本无法约束他对弟弟的幻想——其实从下午看到哈利开始，他就忍不住地想着抱他是什么感觉，吻他的双唇是什么感觉，握着他的脚踝捅进他的体内看着他尖叫着射出来又是什么感觉.....这些幻想的堆积让哈利最终出现在了他今晚的梦里。

如果是平时，德拉科大概会义正严辞地拒绝哈利然后从梦里清醒过来，去浴室解决一下；但是今天可不一样，今天，我们大龄单身的圣芒戈一枝花的脆弱心灵被打击了，他的宝贝甜心哈利•马尔福有了喜欢的人，他需要一些安慰，所以......

“继续帮我，哈利。”他按着梦中弟弟的后脑勺深深地吻了下去，然后按着他的头帮自己纾解下身的欲望。

哈利的舌头滑行在德拉科的阴茎上，划过一条条贲张热烈跳动着的血管，划过头部的铃口，滑过头部下方的沟壑；他深深地吞入了德拉科大部分的阴茎，嘴巴大开，一丝丝的唾液不断从嘴边流下来，滴落在德拉科的耻毛上；双手不安分地在德拉科的大腿内侧抚摸，他的口中不间断地发出咕叽咕叽的声音，在闷热的被窝里回响。

哈利吐出德拉科的阴茎，他揉了揉开始发酸的两颊，在心里暗暗不爽这个老男人的持久和自制，可是很快地，他就被按下了头，被窝外传来了德拉科低声的呢喃，他揉着哈利毛茸茸并且有些扎手的小脑袋，挺起自己的腰，阴茎在哈利的脸上和发间乱蹭，不断地喊着哈利的名字。

“哈利.....嗯.....就是这样.....good boy.....对，再深一点.......”

重新含住德拉科的阴茎，哈利一边吮吸一边套弄，频率比之前更快了一些，他舔弄着德拉科不断流出前液的马眼，丝毫不在意地吞下；他更没有顾忌地发出响亮又色情的吮吸声——他真希望能赶快让德拉科醒来，看看他日思夜想的弟弟正在为他做什么；他也迫不及待地想要知道在德拉科的梦里，他是怎样的一个存在。

德拉科低头看着黑色的小脑袋在自己的腿间前前后后地移动，他感受着哈利柔软的舌头不断在自己的龟头上打圈，牙齿轻轻地划过他的柱身带来疼痛和快感混合的冲击；哈利的手掌握住德拉科的发硬的欲望，男孩子略显粗糙的手心和指腹在他早就敏感得不行的柱身上煽风点火，手指顺着德拉科凸起的血管一路游走到阴茎的底部，手掌包住两颗小球，学着北京老大爷盘核桃的样子盘了起来，相互揉搓，吐出口中的阴茎用温暖的口腔含住它们，灵活的舌头来回扫动直到它们也变得和阴茎一样湿漉漉的。

似乎是注意到了德拉科炽热的视线，哈利抬起了头，嫣红的唇瓣和亮晶晶的眼眸直击德拉科的内心。他再次爬上椅子，解开皮带，褪下一半的裤子，伸手拉起德拉科的手放在自己的臀上，隔着内裤任德拉科揉捏自己的臀瓣。

“我想要你的手指，哥哥。”他挽住德拉科的颈，拽下内裤，坏笑着用自己同样发硬的欲望蹭着德拉科，“你不会拒绝我的，对吗？”

得到了足够的亲吻后，哈利爬下椅子，撅着被德拉科揉捏得泛红的臀吞进他整根，用自己的喉咙夹击德拉科那在临界点的欲望；眼睛向上看着，眼神里是满满的钩子，勾起了德拉科的欲望，勾走了他所有的理智。

 

德拉科仰着头，按着身下人的脑袋，挺起了腰。同时，他感觉一股温凉的液体从自己体内射出，由于感觉太过于真实，让他忍不住怀疑是不是真的没控制住自己。

他看着办公桌下的哈利，嘴角的白色液体衬得他的脸颊和双唇更为红润，大开的衬衫和失踪的裤子让德拉科看清了他的上上下下，此时的哈利咬着手指歪着头看着他，用眼神在说他可还没满足呢。

 

皱着眉头缓缓睁开眼睛，当闻到一股熟悉的味道的时候德拉科半羞愧半无奈地捂了脸——看来自己的自制力和理性在遇到哈利有的时候都会削减，可是有什么办法呢？他的确无法承受哈利给他口交带来的快感，不管是心理还是生理。

哈利在德拉科射出来的一瞬间呆在了被子里，他舔了舔嘴角的液体，嘴里的腥味提醒着他这一切都是真的，都不再是只存在他想象之中的事情了。他真的——如同他在学校里每晚幻想的一样——帮德拉科口交了。

或许是突然的幻想成真让哈利的大脑宕机了，他就那样半跪在德拉科的双腿之间一动不动直到被子被哥哥掀开。

“哈...哈利？”睡眼惺忪的德拉科看见自己腿间多了一个人，朦朦胧胧的月光下，那个男孩怎么看都像自己的小弟弟。

哈利看了一眼睡得迷迷糊糊的德拉科，一时没想好要怎么开口，索性就坐在床上盯着德拉科看了几秒。

等了几秒都没有得到回应，德拉科觉得自己多半是做了个梦中梦，他坐了起来打算搂着这个梦里的哈利睡个好觉。

和他刚刚看见的一样，哈利嘴角带着白色的液体，脸颊和双唇因为闷热的被窝和不断的摩擦而变得红红的；睡衣衬衫的扣子解开了好几颗，德拉科能从他的领口看见一颗粉红色的小豆，直挺挺地站在空中；裤子没穿，只有简单的一条白色的紧身内裤，勾勒出哈利此时完全不亚于他的冲天欲望。简直就是个梦啊！

可是......他揉了揉哈利的脑袋，这手感，怎么这么扎人呢？就像真的一样。

这个想法让他瞬间清醒了，他瞪大了眼睛，只看见面前的哈利舔了舔嘴角的精液，然后弯腰再次含住了他的。

“你好像还没射完。”

德拉科在哈利的舌头划过他马眼的一瞬间就缴械投降了，温凉的液体射到了哈利的脸上和嘴里，呛得他咳嗽起来。

“没事吧，没事吧？”德拉科拽着被子挪到哈利身前紧张地拍着哈利的背，丝毫没有在意自己的下半身的某个物件正直直地戳着哈利的胸。

哈利咳嗽了几声后抬起头舔干净嘴角的痕迹，双手拽着德拉科的睡衣。

“有事，很严重，要德拉科亲亲才能好。不对，要德拉科艹我一晚才能好。”他从下往上小心翼翼地解开德拉科的睡衣扣子，冰凉的手指顺着德拉科的腹肌一路往上，最后停在了他的胸上，“马尔福医生，你的心跳好像有点快，”他蹭到德拉科身边，低下头舔了舔他的乳头，“啊，好像跳得更快了。”

德拉科突然清醒了过来，他拖着被子挡住自己的下半身，跳下床，和哈利拉开了一些距离。

“呃，哈利？你.....这么晚在我房间做什么？”他紧紧地按住被子，看着从床中央一点一点挪过来的哈利，心跳更快了。

怎么办？半夜突然被暗恋已久的弟弟口醒了，而且自己还射在了他的脸上，两次。有谁能告诉他这是不是年轻人最近流行的整蛊游戏啊！有谁能告诉他弟弟到底是怎么了吗！

“我在帮你口交啊，这不是很明显吗？”哈利盘腿坐在床边，拽着德拉科的被子，“怎么了？我技术不好吗？”

“没有啊，技术挺好的.....不是！重点不是这个....我们，”德拉科语重心长地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我们是兄弟，哈利，你，你不应该给我做这样的事.......还是这其实是你们最近流行的整蛊游戏吗？如果是这样的话......”

“不是整蛊，德拉科，我就是想帮你口交，”哈利跪在床上，直起了身体勉强和德拉科平视，“不止这样，我还想和你在一起，和你做爱，和你约会，和你结婚。”他停顿了一会，接着鼓了鼓脸颊，用足了勇气，拽着德拉科用来挡下半身的被子，“我爱你，德拉科•马尔福，做我男朋友吧！.........我知道你一定会觉得这看起来很荒唐可笑，但是这都是真的！我真的，真的很喜欢你，从十几岁就开始了.....我知道你肯定不会接我，毕竟我们是兄弟，所以我想着如果高中能离你远一点，大学能离你远一点是不是就能忘记你，就会忘记你，不会在你面前脸红，不会一冲动就向你告白。但是这根本没有用，离你越远只会让我更想你。有一段时间我很绝望，因为我以为我爱上了我的哥哥，而血缘关系肯定会阻止我们。直到后来我才发现其实我是从小被爸爸妈妈收养的孩子，我们之间没有血缘关系。”

德拉科怔怔地看着哈利，他从没想到有朝一日他会得到哈利的表白，在他以往的想法中，总是认为哈利突然和自己的疏远和他们之间的年龄有关，但是他万万没有想到竟然是因为哈利害怕自己会不小心流露出的爱意才疏远了自己。他刚想开口说些什么但是哈利捂住了他的嘴。

“别别别别拒绝我！先让我说完！”哈利慌张地捂住德拉科的嘴，“从，从那个时候开始，我就……怎么说呢？就觉得我们之间就又有了可能，你看我们之间没有了血缘关系----虽然说我们年龄差的是有点大，但是这个也是可以克服的啊！这一个学期里，我想了很多，我想，我无论如何都应该给自己一次机会，无论如何都应该让你知道我对你的心意，当然，你要是拒绝我的话，那我就……我就继续默默喜欢你，然后诅咒你一辈子都找不到喜欢的人最后只能和我相依为命！”

德拉科发现眼前的这个担心被自己拒绝于是开始提前炸毛并拽着自己被子的男孩还是和小时候一样，是个有着坚硬外壳柔软内心的孩子，无论外表再怎么伪装成刀枪不入的样子，他依旧是那个一害怕就会拽着德拉科衣服的孩子。就像现在，他紧紧地拽着德拉科用来遮羞的被子，仿佛这能给他什么勇气似的。

“我的确可能单身到老然后只能和你相依为命，”德拉科摸了摸哈利鼓起的脸颊，这句像是拒绝的话顿时击碎了哈利，他咬着嘴唇，眼眶开始变红，晶莹的泪珠聚集着，只要德拉科再多说一个他不喜欢的字就会奔涌而下。

“哎哎哎，别哭啊，”德拉科捧住小弟弟的脸颊，“你听我把话说完。我的确可能单身到老然后只能和你相依为命，如果你今天不和我表白的话。”他的手扣住哈利的后脑勺，伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“准备好了吗，哈利？”

 

哈利躺在床上，双手绕过德拉科的脖子，月光透过他们身后的窗户落了薄薄一层在床上：他们赤裸着身体拥抱在一起，双唇相接，严丝合缝。

哈利悄悄地睁开眼看着德拉科，他的样子虽然没有太大的变化，但是和几年前比起来确实更成熟一些了。在哈利还小的时候，他和德拉科一起出门，常常因为一个过于幼小，一个过于成熟而被误认为是父子。

他戳了戳德拉科，问他还记不记得有一次他们去买水果的时候德拉科被认作了他的爸爸，水果店店主热情地喂给哈利各种试吃的水果丁，然后对着德拉科说你儿子这么喜欢你就多买一点吧。

德拉科撑起身子看着他：“你确定要在这个时候和我提这个吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“Yes，I’m sure，daddy.”哈利直起身子咬住了德拉科的喉结，眯起眼睛看着被挑起了欲望的哥哥。

“Fuck me，daddy.”

 

德拉科躺在床上，哈利趴在他的身上仰着头和他接吻，他的双手捧住德拉科的脸颊，不断地扯咬着德拉科的下唇；德拉科的双手放在哈利的背后，抚摸着弟弟光滑的脊背，中指顺着他的臀缝缓缓地戳进他的后穴。

“嗯，”哈利轻轻地哼了一声，他离开德拉科的唇瓣，此刻的他小脸通红，双肘撑在德拉科的两侧有些委屈地咬着嘴唇看着身下的哥哥，“有点疼，你……你慢点啊。”

“好。”德拉科用空着的手拍了拍哈利的背，插在他后穴的那根手指开始旋转。第一次的开拓让他耐心无比，尽管他身下的欲望持续叫嚣，但是看着哈利因为疼痛和不适皱起的眉，他还是投降了。

哈利趴在他的怀里，一边吻着德拉科的胸颈的皮肤，在上面留下红色的大块印记，一边因为后穴的开拓而哼哼唧唧。德拉科不断地旋转着手指，因为哈利后穴的紧致，他甚至不敢屈起手指生怕弄疼了弟弟；后穴的扩张工程进行地十分缓慢，进度远远不如哈利在德拉科胸前建立草莓园的进度，等哈利在德拉科的胸前种满草莓的时候，他的后穴也不过只进了两根手指。哈利的后穴逐渐地适应了被外物入侵的感觉，干涩的肠壁为了来客的更好体验终于开始分泌肠液；而德拉科也不负众望地找到了哈利的腺体----一处比一颗板栗大不了多少的柔软之地----他的指腹划过腺体，在周围摩挲，身上的哈利顿时一阵颤抖，从尾椎骨出发的电流穿过他的全身，最终从他的马眼处流出----他吐露了一些前液，身上的皮肤似乎也泛出了粉红色，显得更加甜美诱人了。

第三根手指在肠液的帮助下进得很快，哈利的小穴很快就习惯了手指的侵犯并且显得恋恋不舍起来----湿润的甬道紧紧地吸着德拉科的三根手指，他粗糙的指腹让哈利平滑敏感的甬道感受着一波又一波的刺激，圆滑的指甲有意无意地刮过哈利的腺体，让他的阴茎吐出了更多的前液。

哈利直起身子，满意地看着德拉科胸前那一片的痕迹和脖子上穿高领也掩盖不住的标记，满意地在哥哥的唇上印下一吻，接着手伸向后面握住了德拉科的阴茎。他双腿跪在德拉科的身侧，臀部抬高，扭着头向后看着，扶着德拉科的阴茎缓缓地插进自己粉红色的后穴----那里已经等待许久了，亮晶晶的润滑液和肠液以及一张一合的入口都在欢呼着德拉科的到来。

德拉科屈起双腿给了哈利一个借力的地方，同时双手也担忧地抱着哈利的腰，手指在他的腰窝和腰侧不安分地动着，他看着弟弟，此时少年的脸上混着紧张和期待的情绪，他努力地吞进德拉科的阴茎；由于尺寸还是存在差异，他在进了一个头部的时候就皱起了眉，咬着牙齿有些怀疑地看着自己的身后。德拉科轻轻拍着哈利的背----这种事情本来就急不来----柔声问着哈利是否感觉良好。

哈利点了点头，他深吸一口气借着体重往下坐了一些，总算是吞进了德拉科所有的阴茎，但是后穴传来的仿佛撕裂一般的疼痛让他忍不住哭了----因为疼痛而产生的生理性泪水----他红着眼睛坐在德拉科身上，一动也不敢动，过了好一会才俯下身子趴在德拉科怀里要他亲亲。

“好疼啊，德拉科，我是不是要裂了……”他委屈巴巴地躺在德拉科身上，抬着眼睛看着努力忍住欲望的哥哥。

“不会的，过一会就好了，之后你觉得发现不仅不疼还特别舒服。”德拉科吻住了哈利，一只手拍着他的背给他顺气，一只手捏住了他胸前的乳头，通过分担疼痛的方式来转移他的注意力。他揪起哈利那颗红色的硬挺着的小红豆，指甲划过，又用指腹向下按压揉搓，刺激得哈利哼哼直叫，手指在德拉科的胸口游走，有模有样地学着德拉科的样子也抚摸起他的乳头来。

一番抚慰后哈利总算是习惯了，他开始前后扭着腰肢示意德拉科可以开始了；于是德拉科扶着哈利的腰，微微向上托起他的臀，挺着腰开始在哈利湿滑温热的甬道里进出，噗嗤噗嗤的水声逐渐响起，给这个夜晚带来了更为暧昧的氛围；哈利双手撑在德拉科的小腹上，仰着头感受着体内带来的一波又一波的冲撞，感受着德拉科轻柔地划过他的腺体直接进入到最深处，感受着德拉科的囊袋拍击着他的臀，感受着德拉科火热的视线从自己的眼睛开始一路向下停在他们结合的地方，全身火辣辣的，仿佛是置身在火海之中-----这片海叫欲望。

德拉科直起身子，放在哈利身后的手随着他的起身缓缓上移，抓着哈利的头发逼着他把头仰得更高，他侧过头咬了哈利的喉结一口----就像哈利之前对他做的一样----接着在哈利不满的痛呼之中舔舐他的喉结。

不满足于仅仅是咬一口弟弟的喉结，德拉科俯身压住哈利，握住他的手腕将他的双手扣在头顶，在下身不断的顶撞中，在身下少年漂亮的锁骨上留下自己的牙印。

德拉科看着哈利因为快要高潮而迷离的眼眸，听着他或轻或重还夹杂着几声哥哥的呻吟，感受着他无力的手指搭在自己的手背上，被自己屈起勾在肩膀上的双腿不断地打颤，有些控制不住自己的力道。这样的场面从来不曾出现过在他的梦里，更别提是现实生活了。

此刻的哈利软软的就像自己最初见到他的样子，三四岁的小孩被纳西莎抱在怀里，身上莫名地散发着一股奶香味，软软的小奶音叫着自己哥哥，畏惧地看着自己，不过这种畏惧很快就在德拉科带着他玩了几天之后烟消云散；后来哈利长大了，小小白白的奶团子变成了清秀的少年，他就出现在了德拉科的梦里----有点可笑，一个快要三十岁的男人喜欢上了自己还在青春期的弟弟，在浴室里幻想着弟弟自慰了一次又一次。

不过现在都不一样了，不是吗？他的哈利此刻就躺在他的身下，自己的阴茎正插在他的体内，进进出出，九浅一深，碾过他的腺体让他抓着自己的肩膀大声尖叫不要了，然后又在余韵中用脚后跟抵着自己的臀让他再一次狠狠冲向他的腺体让他再度颤抖尖叫；哈利的后穴绞着他蓬勃的欲望，身前硬邦邦的阴茎戳着他的小腹，用不断流出的前液在他的八块腹肌上作画，留下透明的水痕；他的双手被自己禁锢在头顶之上，只能无力地攥着，而他的膝盖紧贴着自己的脸颊，德拉科能感受哈利皮肤的温度，那是他带给哈利的热烈，激情，高潮。

初经人事的少年根本扛不住德拉科禁欲多年后的释放，曾经那些旖旎的幻想现在都成为了现实，那些日思夜想的亲密接触都在一步步地实现；他的视线里只有张大着嘴呼吸的哈利，他的耳朵只能听见哈利甜腻婉转低声高声的各种呻吟；不知疲倦的抽插终于让哈利射了出来，白色的液体喷溅在德拉科的胸口，有些溅到了他的下巴，在高潮的余味中哈利颤抖着身子，被德拉科解除禁锢的双手撸动着自己的阴茎，射出了剩下的一点精液。

他原本以为德拉科会在不久之后也像他一样射出来，但是事实证明他还是把德拉科想得太简单了，这个三十五岁的老男人无论是在自控力还是持久上面都远远胜于他。哈利被他扯着脚踝拉到床边，德拉科并起他的脚踝握住举过肩膀，继续在他的体内进进出出做着活塞运动。

哈利无奈地看着精神奕奕的德拉科，他的后穴和腰肢快要到达极限了，但是德拉科显然没有想要结束的想法，他站在地上握着他的脚踝，腰仍然高频率地耸动，眼睛看着哈利，看着他快要哭出来的表情，于是他松开哈利的脚踝，俯下身子轻柔地吻着他，他的嘴角不自觉地上扬，声音不自觉地放柔：“怎么了？怎么一副快哭了的样子？我弄疼你了？”一个个吻落在哈利的额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊和嘴唇，在他的耳边轻轻地问，温热的气流钻进哈利的耳朵，酥酥麻麻的。

“德拉科，”哈利伸出手捧着德拉科的脸，“你，你要好了吗？我……我好累啊，能不能停了？”

“嗯？德拉科？你确定吗？”

“那，daddy？Daddy……daddy要好了吗，哈利累了，想睡觉。”哈利偏过头害羞地小声说着。

“真是抱歉，my baby boy，”德拉科擦去哈利额头上的汗水，将他的头发捋到头上，露出他好看的眼睛，“你能再坚持一会吗？”

事实证明，男人在床上的话信不得。因为当德拉科终于射出来的时候，他先是抱着哈利安抚了好一会，然后在他不敢相信的眼神中再次捅了进去。

“再来一次好吗，宝贝？”然而他并没有给哈利一个回答的机会，他直接封住了他的唇，在弟弟的捶打抗议中开始了新一轮的一个人的狂欢。

哈利背对着德拉科跪趴在床上，他的腰被德拉科握着，臀部被迫高高地抬起，德拉科对着他粉红色的甬道疯狂抽插，淡粉色的穴肉一次一次地被带出来，肠液混着泛着白沫的润滑剂，房间里只剩下德拉科安慰哈利“再坚持一下，马上就好”的话语和抽插时发出的水声。

哈利无助地闭上眼睛，他疲乏的身子承受不住刺激，再加上被德拉科骗了后的哭唧唧委屈巴巴的心情，竟然哭了起来。他抓着床单，埋在被子里抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，肩膀耸动。见到情况不对劲的德拉科赶忙把哈利翻了过来，阻止了他试图用被子闷死自己来从这场性爱里逃脱。

“怎么了，”德拉科慌张地擦去哈利的泪水，“别哭啊。”

哈利趁着德拉科帮他擦眼泪的空隙扭着身子就朝着身后爬去，他缩在床上的一角，抱着枕头可怜兮兮地看着德拉科，一边摇头一边擦眼泪。

“德拉科，别了，我们睡觉吧。我真的好累啊，明天再，再继续嘛。”

德拉科撑在床上看着不远处瑟瑟发抖的哈利，此刻的他就像是一只可怜的小兔子，在和他这只饿了许久的老虎讨价还价。如果是平时，德拉科看见这样哭唧唧的哈利一定就心软了，他要什么都会给他，但是现在？抱歉，他还没吃饱，而且你们不觉得哈利这幅样子只会激起他更强的欲望吗？

“哈利，”德拉科爬上床，喑哑的声音透露出他的企图，他伸出手握住哈利的脚踝，“抱歉我不能答应你。”

“不……”哭喊着的哈利被德拉科拽住脚踝拖走，重新固定在他的身下。

 

等天快亮的时候，哈利半闭着眼睛虚脱地躺在德拉科身上，年长的哥哥轻拍着哈利的背哄他入睡，就像小时候那样。哈利在沉入梦乡之前用尽最后一丝力气抓住了德拉科的手和他十指相扣。

“哥哥……我爱你。”

“嗯，我也爱你，my baby boy.”

 

哈利再次睁开眼的时候已经是大中午了，他穿着德拉科的衣服跳下床，光着脚踩在地毯上在卧室门口呼唤德拉科。

“你去哪儿了，我醒来都没看见你。”哈利扒着门框不满地鼓着脸颊看着德拉科。

“帮你洗了衣服，做了午饭，”德拉科笑着走了过来抱住哈利，“怎么了，我又不会离开你，别担心啊。”

“哼，谁知道你会不会跟对面那个可恶的女人聊天。”

“昨天不是还说人家是漂亮的小姐姐吗？怎么今天就是可恶的女人了？”德拉科刮了刮哈利的鼻子，后者这样的依赖和占有欲让他十分受用。

“我不管，你昨天都……对我那样了，你要是敢离开我，我就找爸爸告状去！说你强迫我还不负责！”

“爸爸？你要找哪个爸爸？嗯？”德拉科挑了挑眉，手指在哈利的后背画圈。

“这个daddy.”哈利识趣地在德拉科的下巴上啾了一口，“daddy昨天好厉害啊，哈利好喜欢！”

“好了伤疤忘了疼？”德拉科在哈利的耳边吹了口气，“想要运动一下再吃午饭吗？”

“哈利还在长身体呢，不能饿肚子。”哈利挣开德拉科的怀抱，姿势变扭地走向餐桌，在半路的时候被德拉科截胡，一把抱了起来。

“没事，你吃你的，我干我的，我们互不相干！”

“嘿！德拉科……”哈利笑着捶了捶他的哥哥。

这个房子已经很久没有过笑声了，不过从今往后一切都不一样了。


End file.
